List of Yin Yang Yo! episodes (Season 4)
Episodes of Season 4: #Evil Wars Part 1 ##PLOT: Carl and Brother Herman, who are fed up with fighting over for the love from their mom, declared total war with one other! With Mirrors, Saranoia, Kraggler, Fastidious, Bakermuff, Puffin, Fr-Ped, Manotaur, and Zarnot on Carl's side, and Smoke, Pondscum, Chung Pow Kitties, Hal Van Siego, Smedley, Yuck, and Badfoot on Herman's side, results are going to be disasterous! Whoever wins, rules the world! #Evil Wars Part 2 ##PLOT: While the wars between the brothers continue, Yin and Yang must resolve the situation before it's too late! Meanwhile, we discover that Mastermind was manipulating the brothers into fighting this dreadful war. #Two For the Show/Dark Trap ##PLOT: Kevin Irons resurrects Dr. Amerutto to increase his strength. As they team up to defeat WooFoo, and when magic and science are together, they are unstoppable!/An evil ninja assassin of the late Night Mistress, named Kenta, commits a series of minor petty crimes, as just a plan to lure Yin and Yang to a fatally dangerous trap! #Honey Bunny/Yucky Goodness ##PLOT: Kevin Irons creates four powerful warriors to create a four-pointed seal that can swallow the town whole. When the WooFoo Warriors come by to end this madness, they are getting help from a mysterious adversary./Yuck gets a second-chance effort to be a good guy again. Yin and Yang think that he is tricking them again. When he tries to run errands for Master Yo, they try to tell him that Yuck is setting them up, but he won't believe them. ##TRIVIA: The episode "Honey Bunny" marks the first appearance Honey Bunny, who could be Master Yo's wife. Like in Season 2 episode Upstanding Yuck, Yuck tries to be a good guy but he fails. The same happens in Yucky Goodness. #Eat My Dust/Child's Play ##PLOT: Boogeyman suffers from peer pressure when his peers get into a fight, and challenge one other in an illegal racing circuit. And they want Boogeyman involved! And things get worse when Carl tries to blow up a mountain./A group of kids are amazed by Yin's and Yang's abilities, that they want to be superheroes like them! So, a stranger gives them temporarily superpowers that can make them, well, super! And it wears off every two hours. There is a way the effect can be permanent, and that can be rewarded if the kids do the stranger a favor: destroy Yin and Yang!!! #The Incredible Shrinking Rabbits/Worst Show on Earth ##PLOT: Fastidious shrinks Yin and Yang, forcing them to chase him through micro-sized dangers, like mice, a rolling ball, a hungry eight-eyed spider, and more!/The Puffin traps Yin, Yang, Dave, Lena, and Jobeaux into an evil circus performance! With Yin and Dave as clowns, Yang as a strongman, Lena as a trapeze artist, and Jobeaux as a lion tamer, things are high-stake! #Alternatives/Mask Me Another ##PLOT: Yin and Yang, bored out of their minds, accidentally sucked themselves into a microscopic world, where everyone is opposite!/A shapeshifting enemy, Mask-R-Ade, frames Yin and Yang for a series of crimes. Will Yin and Yang unmask the young and mysterious troublemaker and his objectives, and clear their names? #Bad Weather/The Z-Team ##PLOT: After a bone-headed weatherman gets fired, Saranoia fills in. But her magic allows her predictions for coming weather to come true!/The mysterious Biker X recruits Yin and Yang to stop the efforts of the Z-Team. But things go topsy-turvy when the twins find out that the Z-Team is good while Biker X is evil. ##TRIVIA: The Z-Team is a satire of the X-Men, while Biker X is an injoke of Kamen Rider. #In Your Dreams/For Crying Out Loud ##PLOT: Smoke and Mirrors use a device on the WooFoo Warriors that allows them to be in a deep sleep, making them have nightmares based on their biggest fears. How will they face them, and wake up?!/Lena and Roger Jr. give a now-sensitive Yang a challenge to not cry for 24 hours. And I bet it won't be easy! #Out to the Streets/Clean Up Your Act ##PLOT: Manotaur and Carl team up and buy the Dojo, leaving the WooFoo gang...in the streets! While Master Yo files for unemployment benefits, how will they get the dojo back and beat the villains?!/Fastidious, taking advantage of Jobeaux's absence, successfully conquers Redneckistan, and becomes their new king! Will anyone rebel against him to retake their homeland? #School Daze/CyberFriends ##PLOT: Fed up with the town's kids running ruckus, the Manotaur creates and runs a school to make them "behave." And it's brainwashing them all, including Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army as well! What can be done?!/Smoke and Mirrors are making allies with virtual pets in the Interent to strengthen their ranks to battle each other...and to destroy Yin and Yang once and for all! #Breaking the Habit/Showtime ##PLOT: Everyone in town is attending a block party about the dangers of smoking. Meanwhile, two stoners from another dimension come by, and sicken half of the population with nicotine gas. Yin and Yang travel to the stoners' dimension to try to stop them, as well as to cure everyone./Jack matches wits with a vengeful pimp, who challenges him to a rap battle. So, he selects Yin, Yang, Lena, Boogeyman, and Melodia to help him out. ##TRIVIA: After the episode "Breaking the Habit", a PSA shows, just like in the Season 2 episode "An Inconvient Tooth." #Out of Style/Something's Fishy ##PLOT: Mourning over the loss of Eradicus, Ella-Mental, Indestructi-Bob, and Rubber Chucky travel back in time to the 1980s, with Yin and Yang in pursuit. The villains hope to do that so they can prevent Yin's and Yang's birth from happening. They meet a girl, who is Honey Bunny in the past! What does this have to do with them?!/While fishing, Yang, Roger Jr., and Dave accidentally stumble upon an underwater city, who asks for their help when an evil army is attacking them all! ##TRIVIA: In the episode "Out of Style", the well-known franchises of the 80s, like He-Man, Thundercats, My Little Pony, Transformers, Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, Voltron, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were satirized here. #Gone Psyche ##PLOT: Kevin Irons and Kenta lure Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army to a trap! They put themselves into a dreamworld where their favorite fantasies seem real to them! It's all a distraction for the villains to commence their evil deeds without interruption! While so, our pint-sized heroes discover that a new Night Master is on the way, and it's more dangerous than the last! #Fairly Lame Tales/Not As Seen in 3-D ##PLOT: Smedley traps 1/4 of the WooFoo Warriors into a series of fairy tales. And they must follow by the book in order to escape./Carl strikes a deal with a techno-criminal to trap Yin and Yang into a virtual-reality world. ##TRIVIA: In "Fairly Lame Tales", the fairy tales Smedley sucks the WooFoo Warriors in are Jack and the Beanstalk, Three Little Pigs, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, and Sleeping Beauty./In "Not As Seen in 3-D", this is the first time we see Yin, Yang, and Carl in 3-D CGI animation. #Way With Words/Zarnot Jr. ##PLOT: A loud-mouthed, money-hungry, cigar-chomping, children-hating executive of a TV company produces a "kid-safe TV series" that makes all of the town's kids swear like sailors, even Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army! So Master Yo, Jack, and Honey Bunny must unravel and fix this situation./Feeling like the third wheel since he found out that Yang is Master Yo's son, Zarnot makes a robotic offspring of his own to get even with them! #Ice Rink Hijinx/Great Doin' Business With You! ##PLOT: Master Yo, as a reward, teaches Yin, Yang, Lena, and Jack how to ice skate. Little do they know that the entire ice rink is a trap set by Biker X!/Hal Van Siego is selling hi-tech weapons to terrorists and criminals, and Yin and Yang must stop him. #Cruisin' For A Brusin'/A Yang Cartoon ##PLOT: Master Yo wins an adults-only cruise in a contest he entered. And he warns Yin and Yang not to bug him, not even enter the cruise. But they find out that Pondscum is plotting an evil scheme onboard, so they sneak in anyway./With silent dialogue, Yang tries to get rid of an elusive and annoying cat who just wants to lick his butt, and tries to get rid of it. #Unhappy Birthday ##PLOT: It's finally Yin's and Yang's 12th birthday, but the fun must be on hold when the twins are sent on an urgent mission to misfire a last-ditch effort to revive the Night Mistress! It's an ancient jewel that's the key to her burial seal! Will the tiny titans of justice recover the relic before it's too late?! #Fashion Compassion/Double Decision ##PLOT: A fashion show is taking place, and Yin is the new chosen model. While Yin is strutting her style, someting funny about the sleazy fashion designer is having to do something with Yin's draining energy!/Yuck, with Fin and Fang on his side, makes a last-ditch effort to either destroy the twins or be a good guy. He then splits into two permanent beings: his evil side and his good side named Hunk, who becomes Yin's second boyfriend. Hunk then joins the WooFoo Knights. ##TRIVIA: This marks the first apperance of Hunk. He looks like Yuck's good side from "Upstanding Yuck," only a bit fatter and stronger. Yin gets so attracted to Hunk, despite his weight gain, because he is big, strong, muscle-bound, funny, clean, and handsome. #The Big Breakup/Banded Together ##PLOT: Roger Jr. and Dave are getting tired of being grossed out by the romantic relationships of YangxLena and YinxCoop. So they break into Carl's home and steals a potion from his lab. When Yang, Lena, Yin, and Coop drink it, they break up, hate each other, and end their relationships. However, they both quickly regret their actions and must find a way to reverse the potion's effects before sundown!/The Chung Pow Kitties hire a new member for their band, and it amplifies their power during their rock concert! ##TRIVIA: In "Banded Together", Yin calls Hunk a romantic phrase "Hey, tall, tubby, and terrific." Throughout the rest of the series, she woos him with other romantic phrases like, "Hey, bad boy", "Hey, fattie", "Thank you, Hercules", and several others. #Hot and Cold All Over/Virus Variation ##PLOT: It's a killer heatwave out here! What a scortching summer! When Mirrors "grants their wish", the town may have cooled down a bit, but it has plunged into a second Ice Age! So, things didn't turn out what they hoped for, right?/Master Yo gives Yin and Yang their own laptops so they can own their own WooFoo secret files. But Carl creates a living trojan called E.T.D.I.H.O.S.H. and downloads it on their laptops, putting them under control. Will they manage to break free before they help Carl block the suns?! ##TRIVIA: E.T.D.I.H.O.S.H. stands for 'E'vil 'T'rojan 'D'ownloading into 'H'eads Of 'S'tupid 'H'ares. #Mastermind's Big Break ##PLOT: Mastermind digs up a very powerful crystal he wanted, and plots to attack the world with it! When the WooFoo Warriors rush in to stop him, Irons and Amerutto butt in their way, helping Mastermind regain his old form he had years ago when he attacked the world! It seems that the final battle against Mastermind has just begun! ##TRIVIA: This marks the final appearance of Mastermind, for good. #Truth and Consequences/Follow the Leader ##PLOT: Kenta, fed up with WooFoo getting in his way, traps ALL 13 WooFoo Knights in a box-like prison, where any soul has to pass all of the dangerous and impossible-to-win trials. The first one goes to Jack, Lena, Roger Jr., Dave, and Boogeyman, where Lena must prove that Yang is her true love, where her past boyfriends come as illusions to confuse her more./The second trial goes to Coop, Jobeaux, Melodia, and Hunk, and Melodia must prove that she can be a full-fledged leader if she has to pass extremely dangerous obstacles. #Lost in Transaction ##PLOT: The third and final trial is for Yin, Yang, Master Yo, and Honey Bunny if they can prove that they can trust and believe one other. But sanctions get more violent. Meanwhile, Kevin Irons interferes with Kenta's plans, and hatches a plan to make things worse together. #Snake in the Grass ##PLOT: In this stunning season finale, the WooFoo Warriors may have won their trials, but Kenta's everlasting torture for them won't end! He puts them in a dimension where evil monsters appear, and they keep respawning! While that's going on, Kenta announces to the civilians that he will keep destroying unless anyone gives him the same crystal that will release the Night Mistress! How will our heroes escape? Will Kenta succeed on reviving his master so they both can destroy the world? If so, will the WooFoo Knights defeat Kenta before the Night Mistress is free?! You might as well watch to find out! Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:TeenNick